CJ and the Clowns
by VortusTheUndying
Summary: Carl Johnson enlists disgruntled carnies and they go out and causes mayhem rated R for language and violent themed humor as well as violence not for the weak of heart or stomach.
1. Chapter 1 Downtown San Fierro

Hello one and all. This is Vortus the Undying returning with another story. I have been playing Grand Theft Auto San Andreas for a while now and I got this idea from when my friend inputted the 'recruit anyone' cheat and 'turn pedestrians into fast food workers and clowns' and his mayhem has created a story idea for me. Oh by the way CJ and GTA San Andreas are owned by not myself but Rockstar.

Chapter 1 – The San Fierro Docks

Carl Johnson was having one of those days, run over this one guy by accident, point this gun at this one old lady, slit some guy's throat for the money in his pocket and the cops just can't stand that. CJ was on the highway surrounding San Fierro in his BF Injection running from a squadron of cops. "Man these fucking pigs just won't leave me the fuck alone." All of a sudden some guy in a Stallion just stopped and CJ's Injection rammed hard into the Stallion and caught on fire. "Oh shit" CJ bolted out and leapt for the ledge as cops were firing their guns at him. The cops looked down the ledge and the man they were chasing was gone before both cars exploded smothering every one in the area in greasy excruciating flames. CJ hung from the railings for what seemed like five minutes before he had felt the cops had lost him so he made his way down muttering at himself. As he dropped to the ground a sharp pain went through his body and he took off his now shredded bullet proof vest and threw it down as he walked off cursing his luck.

CJ was too far out to make it back to his garage so he decided to check out San Fierro without having to do chores for the garage business or some crack - cocaine syndicate. After a few hours of mindless wandering he had made it to the docks and there was a carnival at the docks much similar to the one in Los Santos where he and his brothers and his friends at the time would sneak into as children. As Carl approached the carnival he saw five carnies still in clown costumes cursing and smoking. "That motherfucker has no right to fire us for doing our job, we are knife throwing clowns. The second clown snickered, "But you threw the knife wrong she wasn't supposed to get hit and scream and bleed all over the place. The third skinny clown chuckled hoarsely "Yeah but both 'yall shouldn't have tried to cover up the fact that when you tried to dump her body into the river you shouldn't have told the ringmaster she had 'gotten into the red sleeping medicine and we were trying to wake her up in the water' dumbasses." The fourth clown looked kind of serious, "Well what the fuck are we going to do now, I want to kill and burn every one of these little bitches for fucking with us, and no and I mean NO ONE FUCKS WITH CLOWNS….EVER."

As CJ heard this he had a wicked idea. After the brutal betrayal of Ryder and Big Smoke and the disbanding of the Grove Street Families, CJ needed to form together another gang. He realized even though they are nothing but clowns, they could strike fear into the hearts of men. So he decided to walk over to them to assist in not only helping them but help cause a little mayhem.

So that is the end of chapter 1. Do you all see where this is going? I will have chapter 2 up soon so review it if you'd like, if you flame me, cry me a fucking river, I made a reaction from this story


	2. Chapter 2 Carnival of Carnage

Hey y'all sorry I haven't been updating for awhile but I managed to break away and give you this entire chapter. All the names of the clowns I got from the hard to find Insane Clown Posse movie called 'Big Money Hustlas' from Psychopathic records so they aren't original names. And by the way I do not own San Andreas only Rockstar does and please enjoy the next chapter. By the by I feel that I should warn those of the weak of heart and stomach that this chapter is extremely violent so if you are offended easily do not read on, otherwise enjoy…..

Chapter 2 – Carnival of Carnage

CJ walked up to the carnies and introduced himself. "Hey what the fuck do you want?" the first carnie, a medium sized guy with short spiky hair still wearing clown paint, said. CJ smiled and said, "I'm the motherfucker who's going to help you guys get back at these bastards." The other carnies stopped to listen to him. "Listen I'm tired of this place messing with hard workers like yourself and just firing fuckers left and right so I want to punish these bastards for throwing you all on your asses and we won't stop there, let's go and kick this town's ass too." CJ declared raising his head up. The first clown held out his hand which Carl shook. "Alright then playa, my name's, Big Baby Sweets, nice to meetcha." Sweets then turned to introduce CJ to the other gang. "This guy." He pointed to a skinny carnie with dreadlocks and a pissed off look. "His name is Sugar Bear." Sweets then pointed to two clowns one really skinny one and one who was kind of fat. "This guy." He pointed to the fat one, "Is called Big Stank." Stank held up a peace sign "And this guy." he pointed to the skinny guy who was smoking a cigarette. "Is called Lil' Poot." Poot walked up to him, "Whash up shon." He spoke in a mush mouth dialect as he shook Carl's hand.

CJ then asked his newfound gang to follow him to the garage where they could get heated and send a message to the evil carnival. As night passed and the carnival was kicking off to have a good night. And the rich folks who spend all of their money on things they don't really need were overflowing the place. Then all of a sudden five people entered the carnival wearing clown paint but looked like they were in a gang. Carl Johnson aimed his flame thrower at a tent and pressed the trigger sending it ablaze. The four clowns spread out to cause destruction and mayhem. Sugar Bear started swinging his bat left and right throughout the crowd. Many people's heads were crushed by his violent swinging. Big Baby Sweets started laughing like crazy and ran into a group of carnival worker and unsuspecting rich folks and started hacking and chopping with a hatchet. He shredded throats with his reflexes and left many people disemboweled. Big Stank and Lil' Poot were standing by the gate grabbing anyone who were trying to flee and toyed with them with guns. They mocked the crying women and the shouting rage of the men until they finally got bored with them and shot them in their heads. All in the while Carl Johnson was torching anyone and anything in his way and many people were screaming as they were caught on fire and many places in the carnival were burning.

Finally the ringmaster appeared and Carl grabbed him and threw him to Bib Baby Sweet's feet. The sniveling small man was shaking like a leaf, "Please sirs don't kill me I only did what was right, these people did nothing to you, don't kill them please." Big Baby had enough of this guy. "Bitch, fuck you." He said as he swung his hatchet down and chopped through the skull of the man. Carl and the Clowns finally left the carnival to burn to the ground to take San Fierro by storm.


End file.
